


now do the wave

by Volo



Series: An Indefinable Amount of Shades of Grey and Red (A collection of all of my Davekat fics) [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Short One Shot, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volo/pseuds/Volo
Summary: Anon asked "DaveKat story about Dave taking Karkat swimming for the first time?"





	

„WHAT EXACTLY IS IT THAT WATER COULD ADD TO THE ENJOYMENT I MIGHT DERIVE FROM WAVING MY ARMS AND LEGS AROUND?“

“ive never waved around my arms and legs in the water either”

“WHAT? YOU’VE NEVER BEEN SWIMMING? I THOUGHT IT WAS A HUMAN TRADITION. THE SAME WAY THAT EATING IS A TRADITION. JUST SOMETHING EVERYBODY DOES.”

“its not like i ate much either when i was on earth”

“OH NO, DAVE, I TAKE EVERYTHING BACK. I DIDN’T MEAN FOR THIS CONVERSATION TO END UP LIKE IT DID. IS THIS SOMETHING YOU’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO?”

“okay dude maybe this is just as much my way of getting that sweet faux nostalgia hit where we pretend were in the middle of the cheesiest teen summer vomit film full of childlike innocence as it is me being your senpai in the art of figuring out how life on earth was”

“LET’S DO IT RIGHT NOW.”

“lets jump”

“IS THAT A GOOD IDEA?”

“dude all the reference i have are movies but what on earth could possibly make this fun train go off the rails”

“ON THREE. ONE.”

“two”

“THREE!”

“ow fuck jesus”

“WHY THE BATSHITTING HELL DOES THE WATER HURT? AND FUCK SHIT LORD HAVE MERCY ON NOBODY I’M FUCKING DROWNING”

“come over here. the waters shallow here”

“THE FRESH HOT FUCK IS GOING ON”

“just put your feet down. you can stand here. just. your feet. on the ground. karkat. like that. exactly”

“NOW I KNOW WHY SEADWELLERS HAVE NO SOUL. THE WATER SUCKS IT OUT OF THEM. AS IT MUST OUT OF EVERY LIVING THING THAT GETS INTO CONTACT WITH IT.”

“are you not enjoying your youth”

“MY YOUTH? I LOST MY YOUTH THE SECOND MY ASS WAS PUT ON FIRE BY AN INNOCENT-LOOKING LAKE AND THEN THAT LAKE FORCED ME TO WADDLE AROUND LIKE A DOG.”

“kinky”

“NO. BUT I ADMIT, IT WAS KIND OF FUN. IN RETROSPECT. WHAT DO I DO NOW? HOW DO I SWIM?”

“i dont know”

“THEN WHAT DO WE DO NOW? WE’RE ALREADY HERE. WHY ON THIS GODFORSAKEN EARTH DIDN’T WE PLAN FOR THIS?”

“we can just sort of like... float on the water”

“THERE IS NOTHING IN THIS UNIVERSE THAT COULD MAKE ME TRUST THESE SEE-THROUGH MOLECULES OR WHATEVER TO HOLD MY ASS. I’M WILLING TO RECREATE WHATEVER TEEN SUMMER COMEDY YOU CAN THINK OF IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT, BUT NOT THAT, PLEASE. HOW DOES PICNIC BY THE LAKE SOUND FOR YOU?”

“sounds like were getting a cheese overload”

“AND A CAMPFIRE? AND A KISS BY THE CAMPFIRE?”

“i like the way your brain works. hey are you still filled with burning contempt for water or not”

“I’M STARTING TO WARM UP TO IT. ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT SWIMMING LESSONS?”

“you literally read my mind. theres words appearing around me spelling out my thoughts for you. literally”

“I’M OPEN TO THE IDEA.”

“lets find someone willing to teach us how to swim”

**Author's Note:**

> somebody requested this on my davekat blog davekat-love.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can request something too and I'll write a short fic about it!


End file.
